Whatever It Takes
by Circle-Daybreak
Summary: Ever since Max's dad died in a gang incident, her mom decided it was time to move. What will happen when her and her sister Ella meet up with the rest of the crew? Will they be friends or enemies? Serious FAX and other pairings. R&R Please!
1. Moving

**Sorry about cancelling the other story. This one was distracting me. The chapters will be long because my head is crammed with ideas. Enjoy! R&R!!!!**

I looked out my window, enjoying my very last day in Arizona.

We were moving to a totally different place.

California.

Guaranteed to be filled with stuck up snobs who are so worried about their weight and how they look.

Oh, joy.

I looked at my guitar in my hands. My father, Peter Macraw, had given it to me just before he died. It was a horrible accident really. He had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was too late for him to fight the gang members off of him, so he was brutally murdered.

You see, my father was a wealthy man, from being a medical doctor and all, he had lots of money. Well, he was very high up in social statuses, so when this gang found him, they had heard just enough about him to know he was loaded.

They'd demanded money, and when he didn't give it to them, they stabbed him to death.

Therefore, here we were, moving away from this place just because of what happened to my father.

I strummed the strings gently, wishing he'd still be here. My gentle strumming became a song, just the acoustic guitar and me, humming to myself, staring out at the moonlight.

We were leaving tomorrow, everything packed, all good-byes said.

Truth be told, I was going to miss it here.

Everything.

My friends, family, and even my teachers.

It slips my mind why we're moving to California, the most horrible place imaginable for a girl like me.

I bet I wouldn't make any friends with the people there, I just wouldn't fit in.

I was the tomboy type, totally not in to dresses, pop music, and all that jazz. However, my sister, Ella, definitely was. She loved everything girly, which made up her bubbly personality, one of many things everyone loves about her.

She's beautiful, smart, and straight out the best sister in the world.

We told each other everything, from secrets to crushes.

However, I was never one to talk about crushes. I only had one boyfriend. His name was Sam. My first kiss, my first love and my everything.

That is until I saw him sucking face with the slut of the year. Brigid Dwyer, my now number one enemy, aside from my history teacher, Mrs. Rice. Horrible woman there if you ask me.

Just thinking about them, everyone, my friends, my enemies, my problems and happiness here, made me cry. I sobbed silently as I finally got the fact that I was leaving and never coming back.

* * *

"Max wake up! We're leaving!" Ella screamed, right in my ear, I jumped and fell of my windowsill, almost crushing my guitar, but luckily catching myself before I could, holding myself barely and inch above it.

I looked up and saw my sister, already ready to go, her face perky and her spirit glowing.

She was dressed like usual, but something different showing.

She'd put on a pair of bright pink ripped jeans, an aqua shirt that said, I'm too hot for you, a white wristband, and her hair in a pony tail, a black and white striped plastic headband holding her bangs back.

It was somehow different.

"Let's go! Mom's already making breakfast now lift your arse up and get ready!" She yelled tugging on my arm.

"Alright, Alright! I'm going!"

I motioned her out of my room so I could get dressed, she sent me a look that clearly said "if you go back to sleep, your butt is dead" I snickered, but closed my door after her, making sure to hit her in the butt with it.

I slumped over to my closet, totally not ready to leave yet.

It was Friday, and considering the fact I was leaving, I got to miss school.

It was only October, just the beginning of my sophomore year. Hate to admit it but, I was a little scared about going to a new school. Meeting new people and trying to fit it. Emphasis on trying.

I picked out one of my favorite outfits. It was my black skinny jeans that had paint splatter all over them, my navy blue baggy shirt that used to be my dad's favorite game day shirt and my converse.

I tied the shirt in the black with my pony tail so it wasn't in my way too much. I went over to my vanity, pulling my hair into a messy bun, considered it for a moment, then decided that I didn't care. I grabbed my favorite ring from my jewelry box, which contained very little, and slipped it on my finger. It was a single blue diamond, surrounded by several tiny red and dark blue diamonds in a pattern around it.

I've worn it everyday since I'd gotten it from my mom when I was 10. It still fit too.

I skipped the stairs and slid down the railing toward the kitchen, smelling delicious pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast wafting from it.

I smiled as I stepped in and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Smells good, mom," I said, taking a seat next to Ella at the table.

"Thanks, sweetie," She said, placing a scoopful of eggs onto my plate, then setting the bacon and toast and a _huge_, and when I say huge, I mean huge, stack of pancakes onto the table, signaling it was a free-for-all and we could grab whatever we wanted.

My mother sat down beside me, her pleasant face smiling as she watched the two of us dig in to whatever food we could get our hands onto.

My mom was a nice woman. A vet actually. Which is ironic because Peter was a doctor.

We do have a dog actually, her name was Magnolia.

She was a short stubby thing, but most adorable in every way.

I haven't seen her since yesterday after dinner, which made me wonder where she'd gone.

"Max, honey. I know you're upset about this but-"

"Mom I'm not that upset, I'm just going to miss this place that's all" I said cutting her off.

I looked up at her, stuffing a forkful of syrup drowned pancakes into my mouth. She nodded and barely gave a smile before frowning down at her plate. "Hey, what kind of people do you think we'd meet there?" Ella piped up excitedly. I smiled at her.

"I don't know, hopefully not some rich snobs," Ella frowned at that, probably thinking I was making fun of her because well, we were rich, since we'd inherited over a million dollars Peter had saved in a bank account for us in case something happened.

Ella went back to eating, seeming to be deep in thought. I felt bad for what I said but decided to shake it off. I hadn't wanted to put anyone in a bad mood before we left, but _my_ sour mood seemed to do exactly that.


	2. The House

**I am so sorry I have not been updating! I did not think people liked my story but then I decided, hey its fine as long as you enjoy writing it and I do and I want to continue!**

I lay on the floor, playing with one of my headbands, stretching it.

Randomly, I tilted back and aimed it at my dresser, 10 feet away. Easy target. I shot it, watching it land on top of my bass booster radio, sliding until it hit the wall.

**(I've done this before and it was awesome) **"Max, let's go!" I hurried up and grabbed my guitar, which was my carry on(haha), and slid down the railing on the stairs and ran out the door to meet my mom in the van.

The moving truck was behind us, closing the back doors as they got our belongings all loaded.

I sighed, and climbed in the front seat, slamming the door.

"Ready guys?" My mom asked.

I nodded sheepishly and Ella just smiled, engrossed in a People magazine.

Magnolia gave a little yip in the back seat, making me smile. She seemed so human sometimes, I swear.

The entire ride there was really boring, we stopped a few times for food and bathroom breaks, then at a hotel **(I'm not sure how far away it is from there, so I put that. Funny my grandparents live in California then moved to Arizona!)**

The next morning it was back on the road.

I munched on a blueberry muffin from the hotel cafeteria on the highway, totally bored.

I had my guitar laid in front of me, against the dashboard, and I had the sudden urge to play it. I didn't really want to cause I get embarrassed when I play it in front of my family, though I don't know why.

I fell asleep somewhere along the way, but being awoken by my mothers' gentle hand.

"Max, sweetie, we're here," She said, my door open behind her.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and rolled out of my seat and onto the concrete driveway, staring open mouthed at the house in front of us.

It was totally different from our 3 bedroom 1 bath back in Arizona by far.

It was complete white, looking 3 stories high** (That does mean that there is 3 floors right?) **a pure white color, windows with black shades on either side of them, and a green two door front door, two gardenias bordered either side of it, giving the house life and color. Chairs and glass tables were set up on the porch, making it look very homely.

I jogged up the six stairs that lead to the door, grasping the handle tightly. I took a deep breath and then turned the knob.

The house was even better on the inside.

They foyer had dark mahogany hard wood flooring, and it lead straight into the kitchen, the walls were a bright red, cutting off as it reached the two rooms bordering it.

The room on the right looked like the living room, with crème walls, brown leather furniture, more mahogany flooring, a tan carpet in the middle of the floor, a glass coffee table on top of that. And my favorite part, a big flat screen TV set up on the wall. There was a DVD and VCR player on shelves below it, with a book shelf next to it filled with DVDS and tapes. I had to admit I was pretty excited about that.

In the room on the left was a black grand piano (um ok?) with large windows that went to centimeters above the floor and ceiling with dark purple flowing curtains hanging off. The living rooms' curtain, I thought, looked better because they were dark brown.

The stairs were right beside the left side room, twirling all the way to the second floor and third floor.

Above me on the high ceiling, was a sparkling diamond chandelier, seeming to dominate the hall. I could tell that soon it would be covered of pictures of me and my family.

The kitchen and dining room were already connected, the kitchens' left side leading into the laundry room which led to the garage.

The kitchen had marble flooring, and white walls. The counters and the island were granite, and the appliances were all chrome finished and the fridge, stove, dishwasher, sink, and microwave were stainless steel. I could tell any chef would the love this kitchen. It had small lights indented into the ceiling, six of them all lined up and spread out across the entire ceiling to a skylight. The kitchen also led right out to the back yard, I could tell my mom already installed a doggy door for Magnolia, luckily we had a fence that would keep her from running off.

And from the kitchen, was the dining room, with tan walls, and another glass table, lined with eight chairs, for on each side, all with cushy tan pillows that seemed to be attached to the chair itself. The flooring in here was a light wood color that went along with the décor perfectly. With another high ceiling in here, the dining room had four lights hanging from the ceiling and a vase filled with white roses in the middle of the table.

The dining room connected to the living room and a bathroom. It was just a bathroom, it only had a chrome sink, chrome toilet(so cool!) and on the side wall were two long silver pole things that were set vertical that held two bright yellow hand towels, with green painted walls.

And that was the downstairs. I turned to my mom as she set her purse on the kitchen table.

"Wow, mom, this place is amazing," I said glancing into the hallway.

"Sure is," She replied turning to look at me.

"I hope you don't mind, but you're room is on the third floor. The only bedroom on the third floor,"

She looked at me as I raised my eyebrows in question.

"I know you'd like it. It has a balcony, your own bathroom, and a walk in closet you'll love it. The library and the computer room is up there too so it's not like you'll be like a lost chicken by yourself up there," she hastily added.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks mom," I said, hugging her.

I grabbed my guitar from where I set it on the floor and headed up the stairs. They were white at the brim but the actual stair was dark wood. Couldn't tell which one. I'm not in woodshop!

I didn't bother look for Ella as I rushed up the stairs, excited to see my bedroom.

It was the first door on the left from the stairs and I hurriedly opened the door and gawked at it.

It may have nothing in it but it was amazing. It had oak flooring and it was huge! Across the room was a balcony that gave me view of our neighbors house, and gave me view of their balcony across from mine. I couldn't see into the room though, the curtains were drawn. I looked around at the white walls, I'll paint those eventually, the bathroom was on the left on the same side as my door. I went to check it out and saw that I had both a shower and a bath separated! The bathroom at home had them connected so this was cool. The walls in here were white as well. There was a huge mirror heading to the ceiling above the sinks. Yes sinks! There were two and a black granite counter.

My closet was walk in with unoccupied racks and shelves for my clothes and shoes, and there was a door about as tall as me and no bigger behind one of the shelves.

I walked in and grabbed the handle and twisted it. I looked inside and when I saw it I nearly laughed. There was a note hanging from the ceiling by tape. I took at and read it.

_Hey Max, _

_I just thought you'd like a little place for you and friends to hang out other than your room. Consider this a gift from me and Peter._

_Mom_

I swallowed deeply when I saw my dad's name on the paper and fought tears that threatened to fall. I missed my dad a lot. He was one of my best friend's and taught me almost everything I knew.

I looked around the room at the pictures of paintings on the walls, the little window in the black that had white thin fabric curtains framing it, the couch in the middle of the floor, with a small 24' inch flat screen sitting on top of a little table thing, with a DVD player for me to watch.

There was a small table in front of it and an empty book shelf in the corner for my books. It wasn't a big room, but I loved it. I really was starting to like the place, but then I thought about the worse things I have to go through here. Meeting people. Ew.

**Sorry I mostly just described things but I wanted to like show what the house looked like. Hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW! Yes, that little button right there. Click it **


	3. Meeting The Neighbors

**Just so you guys know, this is all going to be Max's point of view no other. Hope that's not a problem. Thanks for the reviews I honestly think I wouldn't get anymore! Moreover, magnolia is sleeping in the car so she'll be back and yeah they'll be meeting the flock in this chapter. Hence the chapter title haha. Please enjoy!!!**

"Max! Come down here! The neighbors are coming over soon!"

I groaned and rolled off my bed. I so dreaded seeing t he neighbors. Guaranteed to be stuck up and arrogant and would hate me immediately. And guess what? There are two neighbors to meet! Yay! Note the sarcasm. Their all coming over to greet us to the neighbor hood, which, trust me, other than our house, isn't very great.

"Max! The Rose's called their on their way get ready! The Martins are here now! Let's go!"

I chuckled a little bit. My mom always fretted on meeting new people, she thought first impression was everything. I stepped over to one of the moving boxes, shoving through the pile until I found a pair of skinny jeans with rips down them, converse, and a black spaghetti strap tank top.

I grabbed my brush from where I threw it on the floor from last night and combed it through my hair, than sticking it into a really crappy ponytail. Unlike mom, I don't give a shizz about first impressions. "MAX!" my mom screeched. I sighed.

"I'm coming, mom!" To avoid my mom popping a vein, I practically ran down the hall, down the stairs and skidded into the foyer.

"Max, Ella, these are the Martins," my mom said, gesturing to the people that were standing in the doorway, smiling happily.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany, but you can call me Nudge," One of the girls said, holding her hand out to me. She was African American, but slightly more light and had brown eyes. She had dark curly hair with her bangs bumped on the top of her head, with a pink and green polka-dot headband, she was wearing blackleather boots with fur on the sides, light blue jeans, and a lime green and white striped shirt that had a pink leather belt tied around her waist.

"Max, and this is my sister, Ella," I looked at the rest of the family.

There was a boy about my age, with strawberry blond hair spiked onto the top of his head. He had icy blues eyes that looked very happy, pale skin, and blue jeans with a blue striped polo shirt. "I'm James," he said, holding out a hand as the other little girl had done. "But call me Iggy," I took his hand and shook it.

"And we're the parents," A lady with light brown hair announced, chucking slightly. "I'm Amber and this is my husband, Mark," Amber reached out and gave me and Ella each a hug and shook hands with my mother.

"So nice to meet you," Mark announced giving me a wide smile. He had blue eyes, quite like Iggy's, blond hair, and a suit on, looking like he just got back from a business trip.

Amber looked just like Tiff- Nudge, but with straight black hair, hazelnut colored eyes and slightly darker skin. She was wearing a flowery sundress, with a little white sweater to go on top and heels. They looked nice. Not at all what I expected.

Except for Nudge. She seemed preppyish. Just a little cause of her clothes and jewelry, like her diamond gold earrings? Yeah. Screams 'I'm rich! Everybody look at me! I'm rich!' I smiled to myself as I thought of that.

"Well, don't just stand there," my mom suddenly said. "Let's go into the kitchen. I hear the Rose's are on their way,"

Their laughter and talking faded as they entered the kitchen. Ella and Nudge followed them in, but me and Iggy stayed. I dared to ask him, "You're not one of those kids who think their all that just because their rich are you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Neither is Nudge, but she loves fashion and all that jazz,"

I nodded.

"I'm sure her and Ella would get along well," Before he could respond I heard the doorbell ring and children laughing.

My mom came rushing in and opened the door.

"Ah! You must be the Rose family! Come in come in!" She ushered them in and into the kitchen. I followed along with Iggy.

"Hi I'm Valencia Martinez," my mom said, shaking the adult's hands. "These are my children, Maximum and Ella," Weird, she didn't say Maximum for the other people.

Iggy looked at me funny, probably thinking I had a weird name. I think I blushed a little.

"Hi, I'm Lilly," Said a lady, a little shorter than me, with yellowy hair, olive toned skin, big welcoming brown eyes, and a really fancy dress on with a lot of jewelry. Though she didn't seem to have an other and by other I mean like, father of the kids.

"This is Angela," She said pointing to a cute little blond girl with curly hair, bright blue eyes, and a little yellow flowy dress on that went to the midst of her knee, and white sandals that strapped around her ankles.

"But you can call her Angel. And this is Zack, he'll tell you his nickname, I think it's rude to mention it, haha," she pointed to a little boy that looked just like his sister, Angela, with spiky blond hair, big blue eyes, a green and blue t-shirt, and what looked like designer jeans.

Um, ok. I think I may be wrong though.

"And lastly, this is my oldest son, Nicholas. But, we all call him Fang,"

I looked up at the tall boy that was only a few feet away from me. He wore all black, his t-shirt, jeans, and converse. He had long black swooshy **(I love that word)** hair. His bangs covered one of his dark brown eyes that looked identical to his mother with the same olive toned skin as the rest of his family.

I blushed when he looked at me. Oh jeez. "Nice to meet you all!" My mother said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Why don't' we sit down in the dining room. Hey kids, why don't you go to Max's room and hang out?" She made it sound like a question but I knew she didn't want us to annoy her. Not a problem by me.

"It's this way," I said, point back up the stairs.

"Nudge, Angel, Gazzy? Do you want to come to my room?" Ella questioned, putting a bright smile on her face. They all nodded and ran up after her.

I looked at the boys and wondered why I never really have any friends that are girls. Well, I did, but most of them were boys. Probably cause I'm a tomboy and don't really care that much.

I lead them up into my room and plopped down on my bed. "Sorry it's such a mess, we're still moving in," I said, picking up my guitar and setting it on the bed.

"Hey, it looks better than mine that's for sure," Iggy said, taking a seat next to me. Fang just nodded and stood in the doorway, silent as ever.

"Does he ever talk?" I whispered to Iggy in wonder.

"Yeah, just not that much," He said smiling.

Okaaaaaay.

"So where are you guys from?" Iggy asked me randomly, motioning for Fang to come sit down.

"We're from Tucson, Arizona. A while away from here," I said smiling the slightest bit. "Must be," Fang said, speaking up for the first time and let me tell you his voice was amazing. Weird to say that when you just met him...

I nodded with a smile. OK, maybe I _do_ like it here. Is that a problem? Didn't think so.

"Hey kids!? Do you guys want to go to Bob Evans for breakfast?" my mom shouted, and by how far away her voice sounded she might as well be in the dining room still.

"Sure!" I shouted back, gathering up my phone and my black and white striped snow hat that usually would be for a cold day for when we leave and my white jacket my mom had bought for me just a few days ago.

As I was getting up, I accidentally kicked over my guitar and it landed with a loud crash on the floor. "Crap!" I shouted, quickly picking it up and checked for broken strings or dents.

Luckily, I hadn't found any. I let out a sigh of relief and set it carefully back on my bed.

"You play?" Fang asked, looking surprised as Fang could look surprised. I'd noticed he doesn't show emotions much.

"Uh, yeah. A lot. My dad gave this to me before he was killed," His eyes shot up as I set the last part, and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Max! If you guys are coming let's go!" Fang looked like he was about to say something, but then decided he'd wait. Ooh, breakfast with the neighbors! That's not totally sarcasm, I like them, but it seems like it _might _be boring. We'll see I guess.

**Tell me how it was. Was it good was it bad!? I need to know! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. A Dying Moment

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I know I messed up a little in the grammar, but hey, it was an accident. So it's all good. Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter!!!**

Ok, so, Bob Evans, has got to be one of the best places to get breakfast. The pancakes are amazing! So let me catch you up. We're at Bob Evans, obviously, and want to know who I'm am sitting next to? Yes, the ever-so-silent Fang. This kid is a big eater let me tell you.

He's got like 3 pancakes drenched in syrup, 4 scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, and is on his second glass of orange juice. It's a wonder why he doesn't gain any weight. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked him, smiling with a mouthful of eggs in my mouth.

He looked at me, nodded, then just went back to his food. Rude much?

"Do you ever talk?" He shook his head. "Only when I need to," he announced scooping up a forkful of pancakes.

Ok, Fang, is really starting to annoy me. A lot. I angrily dug in to the rest of my eggs, eating them in silence, not really talking to anybody.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and turned myself to glare at Fang.

"What?" I asked a little bit annoyed. His face didn't change one bit at the tone of my voice so he just went on. "Hey, can I talk to you outside?" He asked, surprising me by the sudden question. "Uh, yeah sure," I said, standing up.

"Mom we'll be right back," She nodded to busy talking to Ms. Rose to pay attention to us.

When we got outside, Fang turned and sat on one of the benches next to the door.

I kind of just stood there.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm sure not very happy with you. And if that's all I think I'm going to go back in and finish my breakfast," I started to turn but Fang's hand caught my wrist and pulled me down next to him.

"I didn't think it'd annoy you. It doesn't to anyone else…." He left the end open, seeming to want to add something but then deciding against it.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry? I really do want to be friends, you seem like an amazing person," He looked at me.

Like really looked at me with like a sparkle in his eye. It was hard to say no to him.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'd like to be friends too," For the first time since we got out here, I actually smiled at him.

"Max," Fang said before I could get up.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Tell me what happened to your father. If that's alright with you," I felt my heart sink. Jus thinking about my father mdae me want to cry.

"Well, my father's name is Peter Macraw. My mom never took his name because she wanted him to be the only one on the family with that name. But, when I came along, my father wanted me to have his name and Ella kept my mothers.

So when he was getting out of a meeting, he took a shortcut home through the backway behind his work. It wasn't his best idea. Gang members had heard about him, he was very high up in social statuses, being a very famous doctor and all.

They'd heard enough about him to know he had money. A lot of money. They all crowded up on him and demanded he give them 20 million dollars, but he didn't. And they stabbed him to death," I was in tears by the time I finished with the story, holding my face in my hands, weeping helplessly.

Fang put his arms around to try and comfort me, so I leaned into his broad chest, and cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would upset you," he said softly, combing my hair with his fingers.

I nodded a little bit, trying to calm myself down but I just missed him so much I couldn't help it.

My mom came out then, seeming to be looking for us.

"Max, honey, what's the matter?" She asked worriedly, hurrying over to where Fang and I were sitting.

I couldn't stop crying for even a second to tell her so Fang did.

"She told me about your husband, Peter, and she got upset when she told about his murder," he said, looking at me the entire time.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. He's in a better place now,"

That just made me cry harder, curling my fists into Fang's shirt.

"You mind if I take her home?" Fang asked, staring intently at my mom. She nodded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want her to worry the others. I'll tell your mom for you," Fang stood up holding me to his chest while I just stood there.

"You want to?" I nodded. I don't think I could take anymore public humiliation with all the stares and worried looks I was getting.

He started walking slowly to see if I could hold myself.

I was shaking with tears I couldn't take it.

I nearly fell a couple of times, so Fang just picked my up and set me piggyback on him.

It was kind of awkward, knowing you just met him, but he seems nice enough.

I really do want to be friends. When we got to my house, Fang took me up to my room and set me on my bed, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry to break down like that. I just miss him more than anything. It was like he was the most important part of me. And when he died, it was ripped away," I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head down.

I felt Fang's hand holding my own, just as support.

It felt right to me, for some reason.

We bonded quickly, to me, I felt like I could depend on him for anything, tell him anything, and trust him with ...everything.

**Tell me how it was but not too too harsh please! hope you liked it!!**


	5. Max's Song, Plus A Little 'Whip Cream'

**Thanks for the reviews! In addition, I am happy to know you guys ACTUALLY like this story. I did not think you would I thought that maybe it would suck. I'm trying to keep this story my way and not like the plot of the others, in the reviews you can see you pointed that out to me and I really appreciate it thanks! The song featured in here is called Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. I thought this song was good because of Max's father dying and going away from her. It's also a tribute to someone I've known my entire life and just died recently. Sorry if you think this chapter is a run on from the other and sorry it might be sad and Max cried a lot but who wouldn't. I hope you keep reading.**

I lay on my bed, Fang next to me. My guitar was lying on my stomach, my arms wrapped around it. "Can I hear you play?" Fang asked suddenly, sort of scaring me out of my trance like state. "Um, sure. I don't see why not," I nervously stood up and walked over to one of my little suitcase things and grabbed my guitar pick and sat back down on the bed. I started strumming a few cords before I sang.

_Na na. na na na, na na_

_I miss you, I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I Remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oooh _

_I hope you can hear me cause I can remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oooh _

_I had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake _

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same noo_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same ooh_

_Na na ,na na na ,na na _

_I miss you_

I set the guitar on the floor next to my nightstand when I finished, looking at my hands in my lap.

"That was amazing, Max," Fang said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You know, our school is having a talent show and I think you should play in it,"

My head snapped up as I looked at him.

"What?! No, no I-I no," I stumbled through the sentence, sounding like a total nerd. He smiled at me, taking my hand once again.

"Max, you're really good. You have to. They give a record deal to the winner, and a trophy," He said, not looking away from my eyes.

His eyes seemed endless, going on and on. The pretty onyx color of his eyes made it hard to look away.

"I'll think about it. Right now, I'm starving!" Laughing, I stood up and held out a hand for Fang. He took it and I led him down to the kitchen.

I dug in the fridge for vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, m&m's, Reddi Whip, and sprinkles. "Now, let's make a sundae," I said, placing bowls and spoons on the table. "Heavy eater I see," Fang said, taking a seat at the table.

"That's me! Hey, I'll be right back, I want to get out of these 'dressy' clothes,"

He made a funny face and chuckled.

"That's 'dressy'?" He asked in wonder.

"For me,"

With that, I dashed up the stairs and back into my room, grabbing my black baggy basketball shorts, my sports bra, and my black, white, and gray gangster hoodi. **(haha I'm wearing that now!! Except my hoodi is baby blue)** I slipped it on and pulled my hair up into a messy bun, then heading back down into the kitchen.

"Ah, much better. Now, back to the food," I rubbed my hands together and starting scooping out some ice cream from the bucket. I gave Fang the other scooper and he pulled ice cream out of the same bucket I had.

When we got to the whip cream, it got a little messy.

I poured a big handful onto Fang's head, laughing as I put some on my ice cream.

He swiped it off and wiped it on my face, making my mouth go into an O.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I saying taking the whip and pointing it at his face.

I sprayed it and watched it glide over into his face.

I laughed, trying to stifle my giggles with my hand.

We ended up just throwing it back and forth at each other til' eventually we were lying next to each other on the ground laughing our butts off.

**So What did you think!? I think they're gonna be the best of friends dontcha think?? REVIEWWWW!!! :) **


	6. Puppy Fun

**I hope you liked the last chapter. This one is my favorite of the ones I have so far! Hope you like it!**

At that moment, Magnolia came bouncing in, licking the whip cream off our faces and yipping loudly.

"Hey, girl!" I said, picking her up into my arms.

"Say hi to Fang," I said, our faces side by side. I wiggled her paw to make it look like she was waving at him and chuckled.

He smiled and reached over to pet her.

"And who is this little guy?" He asked, scratching her behind the ear. Her reaction was smacking her back foot up and down in pleasure making me giggle. _Me. Giggle. _

"It's a girl, genius," I said as a matter of factly.

"This is Magnolia," I said in a voice that sounded like I was talking to a toddler.

I kissed her forehead and turned to look at Fang.

"Want to take her out in the back yard while we wait for the others to come back?" I asked, motioning to the big glass doors behind us.

"Sure," He said, obviously back to one word sentences.

I led him outside, walking on the edge of the pool to get to the yard area where Maggy (her nickname!) likes to play.

You can tell because all of her chew toys were. I grabbed her tug-o-war rope and wiggled it in front of her face.

"Come get it!" I said, taunting her.

She yipped and made a leap for the rope.

She succeeded and tugged on it.

I lightly yanked it out of her grip, dangling it in the air.

This was one of the tricks I had taught her before we moved here.

She was excellent at it.

She made a big leap for it, grabbed it, and hung in the air, snarling.

I laughed and lowered her to the ground.

"Wow, she's pretty good," Fang commented, coming to stand next to me.

"Wanna try?" I asked, throwing it at his chest.

He caught it swiftly and hung it in the air above Magnolia.

She stood there and stared at him, her eyes shiny in the sunlight.

She cocked her head to the side and rolled over onto her stomach, panting for no simple reason.

"Haha, I don't think she likes you," I said, bending down and patting her tummy.

I heard Fang chuckle and turned to look at him.

"Max! Fang!"

Little Angel came running through the yard, crashing into me and gave me a big hug.

"Hi," I said hugging her back. I loved little kids, before California, I babysat my neighbors kids. They were cute and very fun to be around.

"We got ice cream after you guys left! You should've been there! What happened to the kitchen?"

I bust out laughing when I heard that, clutching my stomach.

Fang gave me a weird look then shrugged.

"Me and Fang had a whip cream fight. I won,"

"You did not!" Fang said, grabbing me into a headlock.

Angel screamed then giggled.

"You'll pay this time," He said, giving me a noogie.

I laughed and tried to push him off, but he was stronger than me, which explained his muscles.

"Get off!" I shouted shoving my elbow into his stomach.

By then, everyone else was outside, watching us wrestle.

I stood up and put a foot on his stomach, raising my arms in the air and flexed my muscles like a professional wrestler would.

That was until Fang grabbed my leg and pulled me down on top of him.

I went down giggling and rolled off his body, both of us laughing like crazy.

"Well, that was entertaining," Fang's mom said, mock clapping, smiling widely.

We headed inside then, because everyone had to go home.

"Bye everyone!" My mom said, waving to them.

They all simultaneously said by and went there separate ways.

Literally.

Fang family lived on the right and Iggy's on the left. Funny really.

I headed up to my room after saying thanks to my mom and hi to Ella.

I stepped onto the balcony, leaning with my arms crossed and stared at the sun to my right.

Fang's house was in my way so.

Before I knew it, Fang was standing on the other balcony, looking at me in question.

"That's your room?" I asked, motioning behind him.

"Yeah," He leaned against his balcony looking at me.

"I had fun today. It was nice to meet someone like you," He said.

I cocked my head to the side. "Like me how?" I asked, in the way a girl would when a guy said something stupid.

"Uh, you know, like outgoing, fun, just so you,"

"Well I am pretty good at that aren't I?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'm going to go inside, I need a nap. Cause of the distance between the balconies, you can come wake me up in oh, say, two hours? I don't want to sleep to long cause I won't be able to go to bed tonight. I'm rambling. Sorry"

He laughed and nodded.

"See you,"

He turned and walked back in to his room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed, extremely exhausted.

**How suckish was this? I didn't think I did very good on it, but yet it's my favorite just because of what goes on. I really really hoped you liked it even though it sucked! ****REVIEW!**


End file.
